A Pharaoh in Pain
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi POV. When Atemu is incredibly upset, what can Yuugi do to help him? Please review! Reposted


If I can be perfectly honest, I do not care if no one reads this story except for my pharaoh. This is all for her. I am trying to show how much I love you, Smitty. Please know that I do.

BTW: Yami will be referred to as his Ancient Egyptian name (Atemu) in this fanfic because... well... I want him to be called that.

I own nothing.

Tears cascaded down Atemu's face as he sat against the far wall, sobbing. His legs were pulled close to hs chest as his forehead rested on his knees. His body was shaking as he continued to cry. I stood there in the darkness. I did not know what to do. He was so depressed. I was scared to do anything in case I made the situation worse, but at the same time, I knew that if I did do nothing and simply walked away, that would not solve anything either. Clenching my fists at my sides, I decided to be more confident.

"Atemu" I said quietly as I climbed softly onto my bed and over to the corner where he sat. When I reached him, I sat on my knees beside my pharaoh and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Atemu, what's wrong" I heard him mumble something, but I could not understand what he had said. Worried, I leaned in closer. "Nani"

"Leave me... alone..." He managed to say through his tears and his sharp breathing. "I don't... want to... be a-a-around any...one..."

I smiled a little, a sad attempt to cheer him up. "But it's _me_, Atemu-chan."

"I don't care" He exclaimed, raising his eyes to suddenly meet mine. Even through the darkness that engulfed us, I could see that his eyes were blotchy from his tears.

"A...te...mu..." I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Even if it is you, Yuugi, I want to be _alone_" At this proclamation, he threw himself onto his side, lying down on my bed. My body seemed to move without my commanding it. I got up from the bed and started leaving the room. Before I did, I forced myself to stop.

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. The answer came back to my mind. _He wants to be left alone._ Although I knew the truth of this statement, I refused to accept it. I walked back over to the bed and I sat down.

"I thought... I told you... to leave... Yuugi..."

"NO" My outburst surprised him as well as myself; I had never gotten angered by him before. Looking up, Atemu's eyes were widened in shock. "I don't care if you hit me or push me away! I WON'T LEAVE YOU, PHARAOH" To prove my point, I moved closer to him, cupped my hand under his chin and locked my lips with his. I tried to convey all my feelings of sadness, worry, concern and unmasked love. I must have displayed some of those feelings because, when I pulled away, I was met by his wide eyes behind his flushed face. His tears had stopped flowing, but there were streaks of drying tears on his face. Saying nothing more,. I leaned closer once again. I was not planning to kiss him. Instead, I closed my eyes, stuck out my tongue and gently licked the tears away from his cheeks. Afterwards, we remained in silence and simply stared at each other. In the end, Atemu was the one to break the silence.

"Yuu... gi..."

"Nani yo(what is it)" I asked. He did not respond with his voice, but did the same thing I had. Raising his hand, he placed his palm gently on my cheek. I could feel my face flush and burn. I grew dizzy, my eyes half-closed. His mere touch had a great effect on my body.

"Arigatou gozaimasu(thank you very much)." He spoke quietly before leaning close to me and gently brushing his soft lips against my own. When he pulled away, he set his body against my own and once again quietness engulfed us. I felt splashes on my right shoudler where his face was. Worried, I brushed my fingers through his golden hair.

"Pharaoh-chan"

No response.

"Atemu"

Still nothing.

"Yami" At this he did repsond, but not in acknowledgment.

"Yuugi"

"Ha... hai."

"Please.. be quiet." I felt my face burn with embarrassment. He had told me to shut up. But then he continued. "Gomen ne... I don't want to talk. Demo(but)... please just... hold me..." I smiled faintly, tears brimming at the base of my eyes.

"Of course." I said quietly before continuing in a whisper"Anything for you, my beautiful pharaoh." With that, I kissed his forehead and held him tightly within my arms. As the night passed by, I knew that I had been of some comfort to my wonderful pharaoh, and that alone was enough for me. I loved him so much and I hated seeing him in pain. But because I was there, that pain was eased a little.

_Owari_


End file.
